


Imperial

by Jenavive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Dark, Dark America (Hetalia), Dark Magic, Death Threats, Empire America, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Control, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Threats of Violence, Torture, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenavive/pseuds/Jenavive
Summary: The world was an impure, disgusting place.Perhaps if he taught everyone else how to behave, he could make it a better one.
Kudos: 3





	1. Big Brother

His little brother glanced up at him, sitting on his lap like the child he was.

"Big brother?" He paused his stroking of his twin's hair, his smirk melting as he put on a more thoughtful look as he continued.

"Yes, my sweet little brother?" His little brother beamed from the compliment, but he could catch tendrils of worry drifting from him. The man's head tilted curiously, wondering what could be worrying his little brother like this.

"Can I go play outside?" He stopped his petting again, hand leaving his younger brother's head as he took his sibling's chin and turned it towards him.

"Ah..." He could see tears building up in the purple eyes. So, he had already known the answer. He knew, so why would he bother asking? "You already know what I'm going to say; why would you ask again?"

His brother shook his head. "Please big brother? The other children always look like they're having so much fun. I want to have fun with them too..." Anger started permeating his body as he subconsciously tightened his hand into a fist - he would kill these little brats by himself. Anyone that was an obstacle between his brother's utter devotion to him would be eliminated. In the meantime, though...

"So, you just want to play with other kids then?" His brother nodded, and the hope gleaming in the adorable face annoyed him. Matthew didn't need anyone else but him. His presence alone should please him. And yet... I knew this day would happen. No time like the present to start, I guess.

"Alright. How about I bring in some of the kids from the Imper- the town for you to play with. Would you like that?" Hurried nods followed the question, and if his brother noticed his slip-up, he didn't mention it. And even if he did, what would he make of it? All he knew was what Alfred had told him.

"Wait here, I need to make some phone calls." He stood up, holding his brother in his hands so he wouldn't fall. He would never let him do it himself. Heaven forbid he started becoming self-reliant.

"Okay!" his little brother replied. With a smile that threatened to take the sun's place in their solar system, he set his little brother back on the throne. One thing he loved about his brother was that he never asked unanswerable questions anymore. Why he wasn't allowed to go outside? Why he wasn't allowed to do anything other than what he was told he was allowed to do. Why didn't he grow taller like his brother did? But then again, what type of person would he be if he didn't condition his brother this way? The answer was clear in his mind, despite the methods he had to use. A good one.

"Sarah? How many of them have you done?" A decent number was spoken on the phone. "Mmk, send them all in and warn them about the consequences of making a mistake near Mattie." He cut the phone before she could reply; he didn't want to leave his brother for too long.

"They'll be here tomorrow, but if you feel too cooped up now though we could go to the gardens." The young-looking child stretched his arms upwards so his Brother could carry him, thank-yous spilling rapidly from the small form.

"You're welcome, little brother. Remember that I'm here for you - the only one you can truly count on, right?"

"Of course, big brother. You could never, ever, ever be replaced. You're the best!"

"That's right Mattie; I'm your one and only hero, and anyone that tells you otherwise isn't going to live long enough to repeat it."

Matthew only met his gaze with a small, trusting smile.


	2. Chapter 2 - Google Docs

Matthew woke up with a huge grin. Like normal, Alfred was beside his bed, dressed for the day. Occasionally, Matthew wondered how Alfred always knew when he was awake, but he never questioned it.

He didn't really question anything anymore. Alfred didn't like that, and Matthew hated it when Alfred was unhappy with him.

"Alfred?" Matthew mumbled while yawning, a smile still on his face.

Alfred didn't respond as he picked him up and Matthew could feel his smile dimming slightly in reflex. Despite all the promises Alfred had made, Matthew still didn't want to look bad for the village children. What if they didn't like him because of that?

He waited patiently in Alfred's arms as he was taken to his bathroom, tension draining out his body as quickly as it entered.

With a broad grin on his face, Alfred stroked his hair. "Let's go get you ready for today, bro."

And Alfred helped Matthew with _everything_. He seemed to always have time for his little brother. Matthew knew he was Alfred's top priority.

"Okay!" he beamed, excitement tinging his voice. Maybe they would all play fun games like he always did with Alfred? It was rare for him to interact with anyone else and despite his eagerness, he was a bit nervous. The warm bubble bath didn't seem to curb that nervousness as much as he hoped, but Alfred reassured him as he brushed his hair that the children would adore him

After Alfred finished helping him clean up (and Matthew _knew_ there were maids around, but somehow, he had never met any of them), they went to have breakfast that consisted of pancakes, back and strip bacon, eggs, and sausages. Matthew drowned everything in the syrup on the large table, ignoring any of the words coming out of Alfred's mouth about his liberal usage of syrup. This was about the only thing he didn't listen to Alfred about because when he had pancakes and syrup, the whole world just disappeared.

"Mattie, you know using that much syrup isn't good for you. What if you get sick?" Alfred frowned, watching the overflowing syrup attempting to spread onto the table.

Matthew, breaking out of his pancake trance turned to his brother, swallowing what was in his mouth. "But... but..." he pouted, almost breaking out into tears, "my pancakes!" Alfred tutted but continued to eat his own breakfast while helping to feed Matthew and clearing both their plates when they were done.

Alfred lifted Matthew out of his chair and carried him into another brightly-lit room. Matthew's eyes widened in joy as he took in the room filled with toys, games, and various outdoor activities. It seemed large enough to add in a few small water slides, making it obvious that finding a play space was not going to be a problem for Alfred.

Matthew reached a hand towards one of the toy piles on the ground, questioning Alfred as they walked towards them on the specific items. There was everything from a baseball bat to a football, and while hockey was obviously the best sport, he was still decent at these ones.

Only a few minutes later did a knocking sound come from the door, leading Alfred to carefully set down his brother before turning around and going to open it. A small group of children trotted in, respectfully greeting Alfred before standing in a straight line. Matthew wasn't too sure what Alfred was saying to them, but surely it wasn't too important since Alfred left him here and didn't bring him over. His theory was confirmed when they soon came over as a group as he shyly peeked through his hair.

"Mattie, these are your new playmates. Do you want to introduce yourself?" Matthew nodded in response a bit hesitantly. He started moving slowly, taking a shaky step towards the others. It had been a while since he actually had to walk. Even though Alfred trusted him to move under his own power every so often, he was always watching whenever he did. It didn't matter though that he was always carried everywhere; he was good for his big brother. Very good. The _best._

"My name is Matthew W. Jones; it's nice to meet all of you." He started playing with his Imperial Uniform - the type that Princes wore, his brother said, unsure of what impression the other children already had of him.

He didn't have a chance to ponder too deeply before the children in front of him bowed synchronously as well, soft 'Lord Matthew's leaving their lips.

After a few long seconds of bent heads, they all stood straight, and the first one in the line – a boy with silverish hair and a single white streak going through the right bang broke from the formation and went up to him. Like the other male children, he seemed to be dressed in an outfit similar to his own, if much simpler.

"My name is Gillen Sachen, eldest son of Lord Radian Sachen of the 1st House." He went back to his spot in line and another came up. It was a female and a practical duplicate of the first boy but with longer hair.

"I am Jillien Sachen, eldest daughter of Lord Radian Sachen of the 1st House _and_ next in line for our family's title." Gillen glared at the girl darkly. He turned back to Matthew and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry for my twin's stupidity - she has this idiotic notion that though I'm the first-born, she'll be head of the family."

Jillien turned and snapped back just as quickly. "Shut up! I'm way better than you. Don't make me prove it right here and now."

Gillen chuckled, clearly humoured by her reply. "As if you could, little sister. Maybe you should just go back to your simple dolls and dresses while I do all the difficult tasks like leading the family."

"That's it, bring it on!"

The two went to fight in a corner and the next child came up.

The blond introduced himself, saying, "I am Lulwen Sachen, third eldest child of Radian Sachen of the 1st House. I beg your pardon, but I must get those two now before they kill each other like last Tuesday..." before going to join the two eldest siblings.

This repeated itself similarly until all 6 children had been introduced, though he was still confused with all the new names and faces.

"Um, so... what do you guys want to do?" Matthew asked quietly. He really liked this Gillen person and his sister. They and their brother Lulwen reminded him of something. Or… someones? What it was though was out of his reach, and his head was starting to hurt the more he thought on it.

It was Gillen who responded to his query, stating, "Whatever you want to do is fine with us. What type of friends would we be if we didn't play fun games?"

Matthew agreed whole-heartedly. "How about... Hide and Seek?"

The other children nodded in approval before they all huddled together to decide the seeker.

* * *

She walked into the room, cell phone in one hand and a thick sheet of something blank in her other.

"Is this how you wanted it, Master?" She asked, biting her lip roughly, scarcely breathing as she anticipated the answer. Her face fell completely when Alfred shook his head.

"Not exactly... but if nothing goes wrong, this will do too. Don't worry your pretty little head over dying just yet; you've served me well and I'm sure you will continue to do so." The woman - Sarah, holding her breath, let out a huge sigh of relief. She would live another day.

"So, they're going to tell Mattie about how cool I am, right?"

"Of course, that's why they're here."

"Alright, you watch Mattie then. If anything happens to him, it's your life that's forfeit."

"Un-understood..."

"Great. See you at lunch!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Google Docs

"Alfred? Alfred?!" Matthew came running only a few hours later, padding almost doe-like into his study where he was overseeing some affairs. Sarah was nowhere in sight, and though the rooms were close-by, Matthew should never have been left on his own. Surely, she knew she would have to be punished for that.

"Yes, little bro?" What could his little brother want at this time? Ever so obedient nowadays, he normally would never act like this. He didn't even knock, and while it was definitely cute to see him desire a conversation with his big brother, he knew Matthew had better manners than this.

Spinning around in his chair, he made sure to face his little brother, so he knew he had his undivided attention, waiting for him to ask whatever questions he had.

"Is it true that you kill people?" Matthew bluntly asked, and Alfred could detect through all the concern in his voice that there was a tiny bit of doubt and fear. How dare they? Who the fuck did they think they were? He would have their lives. He would ruin them before making them beg for their lives to end.

Alfred brushed off the inquiry. "Oh, my dear little brother. Who was it that tried to tell you such things?" Their deaths would be painful. Alfred would relish their pleads for mercy.

Still, Matthew seemed tense, as if he still weren't sure what to believe. "But you won't kill them if I tell you, right? They said you would, but you won't. I know you wouldn't… you're nice, right?" Honestly, he could just kill all of them. Every single person in the castle for any reason, real or imagined. Bargaining was pointless, but Alfred still attempted to placate him.

"Of course, I won't... but whoever said that was lying, and liars get punished. That's fair, don't you think? It's not nice to slander people by saying things that didn't happen." He was exempted from that rule of course. Matthew was the only other exception as well, but he doubted this Matthew would ever lie to him. His body should have reminded him of why he shouldn't rebel against his big brother, but Alfred could tell that Matthew was still somewhat reluctant.

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now, who was it?"

Matthew kept his eyes closed, taking a few short breaths as he finally came to a decision. "It was Jill. Gillen's twin."

The female? He would have thought it would have been Gillen to act out... maybe the boy was a bit more trustworthy than he had originally assumed. Then again, Alfred mused, he could be playing the long con.

"See, that wasn't so difficult, was it? And as promised, you have nothing to worry about. You'll see her tomorrow." A bald-faced lie, as Alfred thought dark thoughts about the girl who signed her own death sentence. No, Alfred thought with a sick satisfaction, death would be too good for her. Now to find that traitorous secretary of mine. But first…

"Bedtime Mattie, big brother has things to do." As the child's eyes fell shut in sleep almost immediately, Alfred picked him up and had a maid take him to his room. He had a lot to do tonight.

* * *

Matthew woke up on his bed, extremely tired despite all the rest he got. It was rare for him to be tired with the strict schedule Alfred kept him on, but for some reason, it would happen every so often. Matthew didn't think it had a pattern really. The only thing he was somewhat sure about was that every time it happened, it felt like something was missing. He just wasn't sure what.

"Alfred?" He called out, hoping to get a response.

"Yeah, bro?" So, he was here. Good, maybe he could explain what happened to him. Alfred always remembered for him when he got like this. Matthew would be lost without him.

"Why do I feel so tired...?" Alfred put a hand on him.

"You had such a big day yesterday, little bro. Don't you remember?"

"Err... no." He didn't want to disappoint Alfred by saying he was unable to remember the previous day's events, but even just the thought of lying to him had him slightly shaking, body quivering at the thought. Even to appease and please Alfred, he didn't think he could do it.

"Oh... well that's alright. We only had dinner with some of the Nobles and you entertained them. You were hilarious and made everyone laugh, so it's a bit of a shame you don't remember," Alfred frowned, shaking his head.

Matthew hung his head downwards. He truly did not want Alfred to be unhappy with him again.

"I'm sorry! I just can't remember anything or even anyone..." he bit his lip before mumbling something else, "…it was fun though. A lot of fun!" Alfred had said before that it was good and that he had fun and Matthew thought he maybe remembered enjoying yesterday, but why was Alfred's eye twitching like that?

"Anything else you'd care to share with me about what you remember, Mattie?"

"No. That's all."

"If you say so. I know you wouldn't lie to me," again, those shivers came, "so I trust you. If you remember though, make sure you tell me about everything you can recall!"

"Yes, big brother."

Matthew wondered if it was wrong to feel like his big brother was hiding something.


	4. Chapter 4 - Google Docs

Alfred had thought that by this point, he no longer needed to teach his brother how to behave. It was a failing on his part, of course, to assume that Matthew's conditioning and _love_ for him would hold up against the words of **strangers**. But that was okay – nations like them tend to live very long lives, and he would have almost forever to make sure his little bro understood that not only was Alfred the most important person in his life, but he was the only relevant person in it as well.

Sharp pain lanced through his head, leaving him reeling and cradling it in one hand. He stared at his little brother; whose wide, innocent eyes stared back at him in confusion. Did Matthew not understand? Didn't he know how much he hurt Alfred by doubting him? Didn't he-

 _Fix this_ , a voice hissed internally, and the pressure in his head increased ever so slightly until he acquiesced. He would. He had to. It was only a shame that Mattie couldn't have just been good for him.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" he asked the restrained child. The boy, unsure of whether the question was rhetorical or not shook his head minutely, instinctively leaning into the hand that was placed on his cheek. "No? Mattie, you're very intelligent. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out," Alfred continued, hand moving from Matthew's cheek until it was firmly grasping his chin. He stared into violet eyes, watching as they clouded slightly with his next order.

"Recite the first rule."

Matthew's response was automatic after having had the rules drilled into his head repeatedly. "Your word is law," he said without faltering.

A bemused smile graced Alfred's face. "And the next one?"

"As your word is law, it is the truth," he continued dutifully. It was clear that Matthew knew, but clearly, it was shallow memorization rather than a deep comprehension.

And here was the crux of the matter. "So, little brother, why would you ask me if I kill people? Haven't we discussed this in the past? Am I not a good ruler? Good rulers don't kill, do they?"

Alfred could see some of the clarity return to Matthew's eyes as his face started reddening. "Um... w-well...I-" At this point, Alfred had already dropped his brother's face and took a few steps back to observe him as a whole.

"Don't stutter."

"Sorry. Well, it's just that Jill told me that she had a secret, so I wanted to know what it was! But then she said that you were… that you were a killer," his voice hitching, "and I didn't really believe her! I promise I didn't since you've told me before that you don't," his voice starting to rise in panic, "but… but she seemed so scared and made me promise not to tell and I – _and I betrayed her trust_ , but there's no way I could ever, ever lie to you!"

Matthew started tearing up at the thought that his big brother didn't believe him. "So, I asked… I knew the answer, but I asked just in case-"

"Mattie, what is the first rule and second rule?" And Alfred saw the tears falling from Matthew's face onto the ground as he spoke.

"Your word is… your word is law and as it is the law, it is the truth."

Alfred feigned deep thought as he tapped his chin inquisitively, staring off into the distance. "And I know I've said before that you can disregard anything a stranger asserts to be true unless I've told you to listen to them… similar to how we've already covered that this isn't the first time I've told you that I don't kill people." Alfred finally let his eyes lock onto Matthew's once more. "I thought you were doing so well, but it seems I've been a bit too lenient with you. I've given you too much freedom and leeway as you clearly were not ready to play with the other kids."

"I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I swear!"

"Too late, Matthew," Alfred's gaze hardened. "I trusted you and you took advantage of that."

The tone hurt. Matthew - not Mattie nor little brother, and the shock of that left him reeling as the world was suddenly dizzyingly slow. Time had frozen, leaving him unable to draw air as he felt his heart skip. After a few drawn-out seconds, a harsh, heaving wheeze jerked him out of his stupor as reality eventually washed over him, thoughts solidifying into clarity after what seemed like an eternity of confusion. Alfred was disappointed in him... Alfred was _mad_ at him.

His bottom lip started trembling as he started begging, pleas and apologies falling from the same breaths as he was ignored completely.

"It's unfortunate, but it seems you'll have to be disciplined," Alfred pressed on as if Matthew's reality hadn't been shaken apart completely. He waited until the sobs quieted down, continuing as if they never happened. "Trust me, Mattie, I really do hate when I have to do this, but it's for your own good. You'll be cleansed of all the things you don't need. Do you understand what that means, Mattie?"

His voice kept hitching, but Matthew tried to stabilize himself enough to give a coherent response. "Y-yes... it… it means to get rid of unpleasant things." He couldn't help it when his hands started shaking as he subtly tested the strength of his bonds. He was scared. He was scared and terrified and didn't know why when he was sure Alfred had never hurt him. But his body was reacting on its own as if it already knew what was going to happen. The wicked smile on Alfred's face didn't reassure him either. Alfred was… he was... intimidating to look at and- and- _and what was he going to do to him_.

"Very good, Mattie. We're going to rid you of all those unpleasant and unwanted thoughts and behaviours. And then, I'm going to teach you all the rules again from scratch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be posted when I edit the 2013 out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Low-key abandoned this on FF.net but new year new me.


End file.
